


The Poisonous Kiss

by islashlove



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islashlove/pseuds/islashlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will be the price when Juliet finally gives in and goes out on a date with Shawn.<br/>Warning: Main character’s death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poisonous Kiss

Gus was just climbing into bed when his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID he saw it was from Shawn, his best friend, and thought that Shawn was just ringing to tell him how his first date with Jules went. Gus hesitated to answer, but knowing Shawn as well as he does, he knew very well that Shawn would just keep on calling until he answered.

Picking up the phone, Gus was ready to tell Shawn to leave it until morning.

"Shawn, can't you wait until tomorrow morning to..."

Gus stopped in mid-sentence when he heard his best friend gasping words.

"Gus help...I need... help. Please...Oh god, help me..."

Then everything on the other end of the phone went quite.

"Shawn...? SHAWN, CAN YOU HEAR ME?” Gus yelled into the phone but got no response except for a raspy intake of breath. 

Guessing that it could only be from Shawn, Gus quickly hung up and dialled Juliet's number. After the third panicking ring, she answers.

"Gus, if you’re looking for Shawn you've just missed him."

"What? No, Jules, he’s not with you?" Gus asked, with the panic rising in his voice.

"No, Gus, he's not, why?”

"He just called me; he sounded as if he couldn't breathe. Oh god, where is he?”

Gus was now in full blown panic mode, as he realises that Shawn was somewhere out in the dark and most likely hurt and alone.

"Gus, calm down. He left here about five...ten minutes ago. He said something about going over to the Psych office to go over some paperwork, ok.”

"Calm down? You’re telling me to calm down. My best friend just called me begging for help and you’re telling me to calm down,” Gus shouted down the phone at her. “Wait! He was what? Shawn doesn't do the paper work, I do. He was probably going to play a computer game more likely."

"You’re probably right, Gus, but you just said he called you right, so…I'll head over to the office and see if I can see anything on the way there."

"Ok and I'll get dressed and go from this way and if either one of us finds him... we'll call the other one."

"Right and if we both end up at the office and there is no sign of him, then we can call the station and get a search party going, agreed?"

"Agreed." And with that they hung up and head out their doors to find Shawn.

As Gus drove over to the office he keep trying to ring Shawn's phone only to get the busy signal. As he pulled up outside the Psych office he noticed that the light was on.

"God damn it, Shawn, if this is just one of your jokes, I'll kill you. I’ll bloody kill you."

Unfortunately, on the other side of the city, Juliet had come across what looked like a motorbike accident. She got out of her car to have a better look, but there was no mistaking that it was Shawn's bike.

"Oh god, Shawn," she whispered to herself.

Juliet could easily see the bike from where she was standing, but Shawn, she just couldn’t see.

"Shawn…where are you? Please, answer me."

As she searched for him, something in a nearby bush caught her eye. He was lying motionlessly. Shawn’s helmet was lying beside him and his phone was still in his hand.

"Shawn!" she screamed as she ran to his side.

Kneeling down, Jules placed two fingers to his neck praying that she’ll find a pulse, but there wasn’t one. Shawn’s skin was cold and white. Wiping away the tears that had started to fall, Juliet picked up her phone and dialled 911 to report the crash.

"Good evening, Santa Barbara police station, Officer McNab speaking. How may I help you?"

There was a short moment of silence before Juliet could speak.

"Buzz, it's me, O'Hara."

"Oh! Good evening, Detective O'Hara. How can I help you?"

"It's...it’s Shawn, he's been in an accident and...and he’s dead, Buzz. He's dead and I need a unit to come out to the corner of Park Avenue and Moody Street. Please... Buzz did you hear me, Buzz?"

Buzz wasn’t sure what to say. Did he hear O'Hara right? Did she really say that Shawn Spencer was dead? Suddenly her voice entered his head again. He could hear that she was crying.

"Yes," he whispered, "I heard you. Corner of Park Avenue and Moody Street. I’ll get someone out there straight away."

As he hung up he let out a small sob and leaned against the counter to steady himself. Rubbing his eyes to stop the tears from falling, he reached over for the phone so he could organise someone…anyone...to go out there to be with O'Hara.

"Are you ok, McNab?” came a gruff voice from behind him.

He didn't need to turn around to know who the voice belonged to. He knew that it was Detective Lassiter. Buzz could see the smile and dance that the detective would do when he gives him the news. 

Detective Lassiter was just about to leave the station when the call had come in. He stopped by McNab’s desk to let him now he was going, just in case he was needed for anything. But when he saw McNab, saw the look on his face, he knew something had happened and he became concerned. 

"No sir, I'm not alright. That was Detective O'Hara on the phone. She just call in to report an accident at the corner of Park Avenue and Moody Street."

"Was she involved in it? Is she ok?” Detective Lassiter asked.

"Detective O'Hara wasn’t in the accident, sir. It was Shawn Spencer, she said that..."

"Oh great. What did he do this time? Crash that stupid bike of his again. I hope O'Hara was not on the back of that thing." 

"He's dead, sir,” Buzz whispered as he turned his face away so Detective Lassiter could not see the tears.

"What...? He's what, McNab?" Lassiter sputtered out, not sure that he heard him right.

"Detective O'Hara said that Shawn was dead and that she needed someone out there. She’s by herself and..."

 

But before Buzz could finish his sentence, Lassiter was already out the door.

Arriving at the scene he found O'Hara sitting in her car crying. She was so distraught that she didn’t hear him open her door and jumped when he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"O'Hara, it's ok. It's me, Carlton. Come on, out you get."

“Carlton? McNab, did he send you?”

"Yes he did,” Lassiter said in a low gentle voice. “Do you know what happened?"

"We went out to dinner. That's me and Shawn, I mean. We just had a good time. Shawn had met me at my place and then we took my car to the restaurant. We came back to my house for him to pick up his bike."

"Ok, go on."

"Oh god, Carlton! Shawn didn't even have anything to drink. He said tonight was to prove to me that he could be straight, not just all jokes and kidding around." Shaking her head to clear it, O'Hara continued. "Anyway, he saw me to my door, we kissed and then, after telling me that he was going to the Psych office, he left.”

“Then how come you found him?”

“Gus…about five minutes after Shawn left, Gus rang to tell me that Shawn had called him. That it sounded like Shawn couldn’t breathe. So we both agreed that we would go out and see if we could find him and meet at the office. If we had both gotten to the office and there was no sign of Shawn, we were going to call the station to get a search party going, but I came across this and he had no pulse and... Oh god, Gus, he's waiting for me to get there or ring him. How am I going to tell him?"

'Easy there, O'Hara. I'll ring Guster and get him to meet us at the hospital."

"Alright it’s just..."

"It will be alright. Excuse me, Officer...Thomson,” Lassiter said as he caught the arm of a passing officer. “Can you find out which hospital they will be taking the deceased to?"

"I already know that sir. They will be taking the deceased to Mercy hospital." 

"Thank you."

Lassiter looked back to O'Hara, who had sat back down in her car. As he watched her, he pulled out his phone and dialled Guster's number.

"Detective Lassiter?"

Lassiter could hear the confusion in Gus’ voice.

"Yes, Guster, it's me."

"Why…are you calling me?"

"I'm calling you for O'Hara. She’s found Spencer. He's been in an accident and they will be taking him to Mercy hospital. If you get there before us, I want you to wait outside in the car park until we get there, please."

"Is he ok?” Gus asked. When Lassiter didn’t answer he asked again. “Detective Lassiter, Shawn is ok…isn't he?"

"God damn it, Guster. Just go to the hospital."

He knew he was being too harsh on Gus, but he need to be. He knew that if he wasn't, he was going to break down.

"Ok, do you want me to ring his dad?"

"Yes, please and please get him to wait for us as well,” Lassiter said in a more gentle voice. “And, Guster, I'm sorry that I snapped at you.” With that he hung up.

Just as he and O'Hara pulled up at the hospital, so did Gus and Henry. He wanted to keep an eye on his partner so he had arranged for someone else to take her car back to the station. Leaving her in the car, Lassiter walked over. 

“Thank you for meeting me out here.”

“Detective Lassiter,” Henry said, as he tried to keep composure. He didn’t like the tone Lassiter was using, it was the tone people use when they’re about to give someone bad news. “Can you tell us what happened or can we go in and see my son?”

The look on Lassiter’s face scared the hell out of Henry.

"O'Hara…had come across Spencer’s accident and called it in," Lassiter started to explained.

"Is Shawn…Ok?" Gus and Henry both asked at the same time.

"Well... He's..."

"God damn it, Carlton, how bad is my son?” Henry barked, getting irritated at the lack of response.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Mr. Spencer, Mr Guster, but Spencer didn’t make it. He’s dead."

The shocked look on their faces said it all. Suddenly Lassiter's shirt was being grabbed and he’s slammed into a wall.

"You’re lying. Why the hell are you lying? Why?” Henry shouts, anger flowing right through his body

"He's not lying." Henry and Gus turned to see a very red eyed O'Hara, standing there.  
"He's not lying, Mr. Spencer. When I found him, Shawn was already dead. There was nothing I could do." O'Hara then lowered her head. "Nothing! I couldn’t do anything for him." And with that, Juliet started to cry again.

Henry turned back to Lassiter realising what he was doing and let him go.

"Sorry, Detective, I'm... I'm so sorry. It's just..."

"It's ok, Mr. Spencer. I've gone through a lot worse with people, when I've had to tell them news like this.” 

Once everyone had settled down, they entered the hospital to see if they could find out any more information, but there wasn’t much; they just had to wait for the autopsy results.

Two days later they were all sitting in Chief Vick's office waiting for the coroner to read out his findings. The coroner was hoping to get some answers to a few question of his own which had arisen, so he could finish up his report.

"Good morning, everyone," Chief Vick said and all she got in return was a few mumbled replies

"Ok, shall we start?"

Just then, McNab entered with the coffees. After giving everyone their drinks, McNab was about to leave, but Chief Vick asked him to stay. Now she had everyone that was the closest to Shawn there.

"Right then, shall we try that again. This is Dr. Truman. He is the local coroner and the doctor who did the autopsy on Shawn. Dr. Truman, can you please give us your findings?"

"Thank you, Chief Vick. I found that Mr. Spencer had...," he stopped and looked around the room as a few of the occupants started to giggle.

"May I know what so funny please? Surely you don’t find death funny?"

"Sorry," Henry replied. "It's just... Shawn would have freaked out if you had called him 'Mr Spencer'. He always said that ‘Mr Spencer is my dad's name, not mine'," Henry quoted in his best Shawn impression.

"Oh, I know this is stressful for you all, but we need to get through this.” He watched as everyone nodded. “Right, my findings show that Mr Spe... I mean Shawn, had most likely crashed his bike about 9pm on the 3rd of March, 2011. In my professional opinion and the information I have been given, that the speed he was travelling at was not a factor nor was there any evidence of alcohol in his blood. Also, the road conditions were also ruled out as a factor as well. 

But, according to a witness who was found to have been following him prior to the accident, said that Shawn had been swerving all over the road. Oh, and he also saw the crash.”

“Why didn’t he report it or help Spencer?” Lassiter asked.

“Good question, Detective Lassiter, and when he was asked that question, he claimed that the rider had stood up and removed his helmet, so he assumed that he was fine. Apart from the usual injures, I found that his airway had closed up and suffocation was most likely the cause of death. Taking this into consideration, I concluded that Shawn had an allergic reaction to something while riding his bike which in turn, caused him to crash. Unfortunately help was not close enough to save him. I am sorry about your loss. 

Now…Mr Spencer, was Shawn allergic to anything?"

"Yes, he was,” Henry said as he thought about it. “Now, let me see. He was allergic to prawns and blueberries, but as far as I know Shawn was every careful of what he ate."

Next to speak was Lassiter. In a very soft voice he asked, “O’Hara, you were with Spencer that night. Did he...eat anything that you know had any of those things in them?"

O'Hara stared at him. She slowly lowered her head shaking it and then gave her answer. "No, no he didn't. He had no seafood at all and the only..." as she remembered, a small smile appeared on her face. "Sorry, as I was saying, the only fruit to pass his lips was pineapple and... Oh my god, no, god no. I...I didn't know.” Juliet looked up at Henry. “I'm so sorry, Mr Spencer, I'm..."

"Easy, O'Hara, what is it?" Henry asked seeing how stressed she was getting.

"My lipstick. Oh god, I killed him. I killed Shawn!"

"What are you talking about?" Chief Vick asked.

"My lipstick. I brought it especial for our date. It was an all-natural, pineapple and blueberry flavour. Just before he left we kissed. Oh god, I poisoned Shawn. I killed Him."

Then the world around O'Hara turned black.

The End


End file.
